Sojourn
by ElementofHeart
Summary: [NaLi Week 2016] [Prompt: Fated] "This isn't goodbye, ya know." Natsu sighed softly while poking her forehead in his usual playful action, effectively calming her down. His onyx orbs managed to catch her sapphire ones, and he said, "This is more of a...'see you later' kinda thing."


**Set just before Chapter 416, right at the end of the Tartarus Arc.**

* * *

"You're leaving?"

It sounded more of a statement than a question. The bag that slung over his shoulder, the light clothes he was wearing; it was obvious to even those who were dense that the salmon-haired male was leaving. And that in itself was a slap to her face. From the direction he was going, a route that was uncommonly used due to the fact that it completed overlooked the city, she knew he hadn't even planned to say goodbye.

Natsu closed his eyes. He'd expected for someone to come up to him before he left, whether it be Lucy or Erza, hell—maybe even Gray. But she was honestly the last person he'd thought that he would be caught up by.

Willing himself to turn around, he was met the familiar eyes of his childhood best friend. Her clothes were tattered and stained with dirt, her hair a small mess of tangled white locks, and her eyes showed the exhaustion that still consumed her; she was the exact definition of someone that had just came out to a war.

And from the events of of yesterday, it sure seemed like it.

Looking away at her piercing gaze, Natsu scratched his cheek with his index finger, saying monotonously, "I have to, Lisanna."

She didn't need an explanation as to why. He knew that somehow, she always knew.

Igneel was gone. His father had broken his promise, and had left him alone. _Permanently._

He needed to get stronger. To defeat Acnologia. It was the only thing he had left to fight for, right?

It was quiet for a moment. Natsu swore he saw her fidget uneasily for a second, and her face fall at his words, but she quickly plastered back on her impassive expression. "...I see." She finally said, tucking in a loose lock of ivory hair behind her ear.

It quickly grew awkwardly silent. Lisanna almost cursed at how pathetic her response must've of seemed to him; but not matter how much she wanted to just meekly walk away without a word, she willed herself to stay. She needed to ask him, at least that one question.

Managing to somehow crack through the tense atmosphere that could've been cut by a knife, she hesitantly asked, "You'll come back though...right, Natsu?"

Another pause. Lisanna was nervous, biting down on her bottom lip as she waited for a response. When he didn't answer at first, she looked down at the dirt below her sandals. Maybe she should take his silence as a no, and just leave him be, she thought in disappointment.

Lisanna bit her lip. Just when she thought they had gotten closer after her return...

But then, he answered, voice still and emotionless. "I don't know how long that'll be." Natsu finally admitted honestly, running a hand through his salmon locks. And it was the truth. After learning the truth about everything, about why Igneel abandoned him in the first place...it was like all he had worked for was for a truth he wasn't ready to face.

Ignorance truly is bliss, he thought dryly. He noted that he never knew the true meaning of that quote until now.

"Then promise me you will."

His thoughts were interrupted by her soft voice. And finally, he looked up at her astounded, yet determined sapphire orbs. She seemed just as surprised at he was by her sudden outburst when they locked gazes.

Then Natsu, for the first time in a while, slowly cracked a small grin.

Even if it wasn't as big as it usually was, Lisanna felt accomplished all the same that he at least smiled. After everything that happened with Igneel...he hadn't been able to say more than a few words, much less a smile.

He was stunned by her declaration (despite it being more of a request) no doubt, but of course, this was Lisanna Strauss he was talking to.

"I will." He raised up his pinky, and he eyed the red string that was tied around it. And his gaze flickered onto Lisanna's pinky, and there, matching his own, was a red string. He managed a small, almost invisible smile at the sight. "It's not like a have a choice anyways. We're kinda fated to be together, ya know?" He chuckled lightly.

Lisanna laughed, having completely forgotten the red string that connected them together.

 _Their_ red string of fate; the item that had been connected between them ever since they had first met, and had stayed there forever since. Not that anyone else but them could see it.

"Of course, Natsu. How could I _forget_."

When they both finally wrapped their pinky's around each other's and swore their oath, Natsu was about to turn around and start walking to where Happy was waiting for him, but was taken aback when Lisanna abruptly pulled himself into a hug.

He froze for a moment, having no clue what to do due from the lack of contact he had for what felt like so long. But when he finally realized what was happening, he, albeit slowly and awkwardly, wrapped his arms around her.

At the feeling of _her_ pressed against him, Natsu easily melted in her familiar presence, closing his eyes in contentment, even if it were only for a moment. It'd been such long time since he'd felt this feeling since he last hugged her; he was surprised that he had forgotten how much he loved having her in his arms.

And kami, Natsu realized as his heart dropped in realization—he was going to miss her a _lot_ more than he thought.

The thought suddenly made him feel uncertain about leaving. He frowned, willing away those thoughts. No, he had to do this.

 _For Igneel._

Gently pushing her away, Lisanna took the hint and slowly released him from her hold. There were tears in the corners her eyes, causing Natsu's onyx orbs to widen; he immediately dropped his bag and instinctively reach out to her, but her tears never fell.

"Lisanna," he said in an almost panicked tone.

Said woman sniffled, wiping away the droplets with the back of her hand. "I'm sorry, I'm just..." Lisanna laughed a little, in an effort to control herself. Natsu's heart ached at the fakeness of it. "I'm just going to miss you and Happy so much." She admitted quietly, looking at anywhere else but him.

Natsu finally, albeit reluctantly relaxed at her words, but he could tell behind her forced laugh how much it hurt her to see the people she cared about leave. It was something they both had in common; something that Natsu understood about her perfectly well.

"This isn't goodbye, ya know." Natsu sighed softly while poking her forehead in his usual playful action, effectively calming down the sapphire-eyed mage. His onyx orbs managed to catch her sapphire ones, and he said, "This is more of a...'see you later' kinda thing."

Lisanna slowly smiled when his words finally sunk in. Hope filled her, and the heavy weight that she had felt the night before finally lifted.

"Right, of course. I kinda knew that."

"Sure you did, Lisanna."

"I did too! I just needed you to _confirm_ it."

"Ha, keep telling yourself that!"

"Don't give me that look, Natsu! I'm just looking out for my future husband and my son before they leave!"

"T-this again?!"

"Aw, you're blushing~! You know, you still look cute when you blush, even as an adult~!"

 _He wasn't leaving for good anytime soon._

* * *

 **I had to at least do ONE day for NaLi week. So, here it is with the prompt: Fated.**

 **It's a day early, but eh. I'll be gone all month anyways. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
